


Its all in the face

by WinchesterSixx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AWWWWWWE, Dean is a Brat, Feelings, Friendship, Mentions of Cas, Multi, but they are adults, dean is pouty, dean self loathing is the co star, donna is over his shit, i guess i should mention drinking, no bullshit donna, short and sweet, so they can do that, sometimes i get these little ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterSixx/pseuds/WinchesterSixx
Summary: Dean and Donna have a heart to heart and she's over it.You know what she's over?It.





	Its all in the face

“Dean, your constant self loathing is exhausting. Did you know that?” Donna stood up and tossed her mostly empty beer bottle in the trash and flinched a little at the clank that rang out when it bounced off the others that they’d been adding to all night. 

“Well, that’s just what I do, Donna. People get close and-”

“They get hurt or worse. Yeah, sure. We have ALL heard it, bud. Over and over. We, all of us, keep comin’ in and you keep battin’ us away. Kinda makes YOU the jerk face. You do realize that, don’cha?” She slammed the fridge shut without bothering to ask if he was ready for another beer. “We don't see anything past your strong arm keeping us away from you. And stop makin’ faces at me behind my back, ya big jerk.”

Dean straightened up his face and crossed his arms across his chest, resigning himself to stare a hole in the knee of his jeans. Did she have eyes in the back of her head or something? He knew she was right though, but if he kept that bit of distance, well then people he loved would be protected. Maybe not from everything, but from him.

“I’m tired of losing people, Donna.”

“You think you're the only one!?” One hand was planted on her hip while the other gestured around the room with the bottle in her hand. “Losing people sucks, no one’s gonna argue that. However comma, am I gonna argue that it happens outside of this little world you’ve made for yourself? Oh ho ho...you betcha! No one asked you to be a martyr. No one asked you to be to blame for every crappy thing that happens. You know what happened before I met you and Sam? People died. People I loved, people I knew in passing, they died. I’ve told more families that their loved ones died that I’d like to remember, doncha know.”

“I know. I know! But if I can keep one person alive because some stupid, bullheaded choice I made didn’t fall out onto them...that’s a good thing. Isn't it?” Dean started a bit when Donna knelt down between his legs and tilted her head until she caught his eye. Every bit of pain and sorrow he was feeling was reflected in her big brown eyes. Not pity, but understanding. 

“Oh, Dean. You’ve been so sure for so long that you didn't deserve to be happy. That you didn't think you were worthy...Cas told me about the night he first met you. That it almost broke him in two that you didn't believe that good things could happen.”

“He told you about that?”

“Yeah, sure did. Seems me and that angel in a trench coat have something in common when it comes to you, sweet cheeks.” Donna fell back onto her butt when Dean stood up to move past her. “Hey! I’m not done with this, mister. Don't you walk out on me!”

Dean’s boots stuck to the floor as if they were nailed there. Donna voice left no room for interpretation of her being pissed or not. Even so, he wasn't gonna turn around and look at her. She would see right through his bullshit if he did. 

“You are infuriating, ya know? Try and tell you something good about ‘cha and you go runnin out with your fingers in your ears. People love you, Dean.” 

Donna wrapped strong fingers around his elbow and spun him around to face her. In response, she got the patented ‘Dean Winchester Deflecting Eyeroll’. 

“Oh,come on, Donna. Sure you guys love me. We’re family. But you and Cas...it’s not anything diff-”

“No, Dean. It is different. It’s not just a family thing.”

Dean blinked slow and he could feel his face relax at the understanding. He was worthy. He was loved. Good things do happen.


End file.
